


I Didn't See The Trouble (And I Didn't Care)

by AgentSkyeMorse



Series: Like A Stain [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Destructive Sex, Insecure Lance Hunter, Jealous Bobbi, Multi, Skye's Caterpilla's, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Too Many Dominant People In A Relationship Leads To Property Damage, Why Do People Keep Going to Fitz With Their Problems?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/pseuds/AgentSkyeMorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson can't afford the repairs if Bobbi, Hunter and Skye keep fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't See The Trouble (And I Didn't Care)

The honeymoon phase of their relationship is great; lots of sex, kissing, flirting, movies. Just the three of them having fun.

When three of them manage to take down a HYDRA base with no additional help - Ward unfortunately wasn’t there and they all have a score to settle with him - Coulson calls them a force against nature. With deadly accuracy, guns, Bobbi’s escrima sticks, and Skye’s powers they can clear a base in half an hour and be arguing about movie choice when extraction arrives.

Bobbi always wants Star Wars or some other Sci-Fi, Hunter’s more of a Western guy (who would have thought) and Skye just likes a good comedy or cliche Disney movie.

They end up having sex instead of watching a movie.

* * *

Bobbi is in a firefight with one of the HYDRA assholes when Lance throws himself in front of a bullet, catching it in the arm, and shooting him in the head.

That leads to their first fight.

“I had it under control!” Bobbi is yelling as Simmons stitches up Hunter’s arm when they’re back on base.

“Well, sorry if I didn’t want you to get shot again, Love.” Hunter snaps back, glaring just as fiercely as the blonde. The two had gotten divorced for a reason; mainly the fighting.

* * *

The fighting usually led to yelling and frustration and one of them storming out. Now it was yelling, frustration and trying to force Skye to take sides...

Which leads to Bobbi and Lance fighting about Bobbi’s capabilities, Skye and Lance fighting because she won’t take sides, and Skye and Bobbi fighting because Skye thinks that maybe Lance was right even though she won’t admit it.

If the Team thought Bobbi and Hunter’s fights were bad they were not prepared for Bobbi, Hunter and Skye screaming at each other every time they were in the same room. Especially not when Skye got especially angry and the base started shaking.

* * *

Three days into their fight Coulson orders the three of them into a room and says they’re not allowed out until they’ve sorted things out because the base won’t survive if they keep fighting.

They end up yelling and throwing anything loose in the room they can get their hands.

Bobbi is arguing that she is perfectly capable and has been cleared for field work, and she’s been in this job longer than either of them, she can take care of hers-

Skye kisses her to shut her up and the room is silent for a full minute.

It’s seventeen minutes before the three of them are naked; it’s two hours before they leave the room.

They never did talk out their frustrations.

* * *

Bobbi and Skye are Soulmates. Skye’s coconut brown words wind around Bobbi’s wrist and tingle every time they touch. Bobbi’s words - three inches below Trip’s faded scar - are grey-blue and instead of making her resentful like when she first got them, they now make her smile when she looks at Bobbi calling her a rockstar. It’s become a common nickname for Bobbi to call her now. Mockingbird and the Rockstar.

Bobbi is Hunter’s Soulmate, her grey-blue words on the back of his shoulder telling him not to die.

But, Bobbi and Skye are bonded to each other and Hunter will never have that.

They say they love him equally, that they’re marks for each other don’t mean they love him less. But, he knows.

If he wasn’t there, they’d be fine together. They might be upset for a while, but they were Soulmates, they’d be just as happy without him there to complicate things.

That feeling is only confirmed when he gets sent out on a short undercover op - subtle as ever in his cowboy outfit - and comes back to find them in bed. Not an uncommon occurance, it’s their bed, where else would they sleep? But Skye is spread across most of the bed - how does someone so small take up so much space? - and Bobbi is curled around her. Legs tangled together, Skye fingers in Bobbi’s hair, Bobbi’s head pillowed on Skye’s breasts, even in their sleep they’re holding hands and he can see their marks touching.

Because Skye is Bobbi’s Soulmate, and Bobbi is Skye’s Soulmate and he’s... He’s just Lance Hunter who is marked to someone who is marked to someone else.

“If you’re done ogling, I’m getting kinda cold, Cowboy.” Bobbi’s voice is a sleepy mumble, but it snaps him out of his own thoughts long enough to strip down to his boxers and climb into bed next to her.

* * *

Lance never tells Bobbi and Skye about his insecurities.

* * *

When Hunter didn’t talk about his worries he got moody. When one of the trio got moody it seemed to affect all three of them.

Hunter didn’t seem to talk anymore so much as grunt when he was spoken to and it had started to annoy the other two. Even Coulson had noticed his change in mood and had recommended he talk to Dr. Garner if something was bothering him. He never so much as looked at the card for Dr. Garner before he threw it out.

Bobbi tried to talk to him, to find out what was wrong.

Skye tried to talk to him.

When he didn’t talk to them it started another argument that only ended when he was sent on assignment.

He came back a week later and he was so happy to see them that he didn’t even care about the jealousy and insecurities.

* * *

Bobbi was big enough to admit that she was a jealous person. When they were married she once killed a woman for trying to seduce him... Granted, she was a threat trying to gather information to use against them and kill thousands of people, so really she was doing a national service, but still; Hunter had taunted her mercilesslt after that.

When she’d first met Skye - and found out she was with Trip - she’d felt jealous that Trip got to be with her. That memory ate at her insides because now Trip was dead and he’d been her friend and now she was sleeping with his Soulmate - even though Skye was her Soulmate too.

She’d thought that when her, Hunter and Skye started their relationship there wouldn’t be any jealousy... Why would they be jealous? What was there to be jealous of when they were all together?

Hunter wasn’t making out with random strangers - unless absolutely necessary for a mission (and Bobbi made sure she didn’t know the sluts identity so she didn’t kill her) - and Skye fit perfectly in her arms when they were in bed. That’s where she chose to be, in her arms, or nestled between her and Hunter. How could she be jealous of anything when her two most favourite people were so close?

She wasn’t even jealous most of the time when Skye and Hunter were together. It was hot; they both hot people and the two of them together were. It usually didn’t bother her...

But, sometimes it did.

And when it did she couldn’t stand to be around them because it inexplicably made her want to tear Skye’s head off and snap Hunter’s neck - not that she was violent or anything. She didn’t understand it, she knew they would never intentionally exclude her, or that they loved her any less because they loved each other, but sometimes...

Sometimes she just got jealous and it was best for all of them if she took her frustrations out on a punching bag - or sparring with May - instead of her lovers.

* * *

Skye had learned to let things roll off her back; growing up in the system she had to get over any issues pretty quickly or it was just another reason to be sent back.

She couldn’t however let it roll off her back when Hunter got pissy and moody and avoided her and Bobbi constantly until he was sent on assignment and came back normal. She couldn’t ignore that, because something was bothering Hunter.

Skye also couldn’t ignore that every now and then Bobbi would get angry and would avoid her and Lance for a couple of days, until she’d climb into bed with bruised and cut knuckles, and body bruises.

Something was bothering Bobbi too, and it only seemed to calm her down to beat the shit out of something - or someone.

What was bothering Skye was that something was wrong with both Bobbi and Hunter and she didn’t know what it was because they refused to talk about it.

* * *

“Seriously, it’s frustrating.” Skye was sitting with Fitz as he worked on new upgrades for Bobbi’s multi-purpose escrima sticks. Apparently the laser in one of them was acting up. “Bobbi gets pissed at something, won’t talk about it for days, beats the shit out of something, then acts like every is fine. Hunter’s worse, he just becomes an ass until Coulson gets pissed and sends him on an op.”

“Maybe it’s something about them?” Fitz suggested absently, “th-they have history, what if it’s something from when they were married?”

“Maybe.” Skye conceded, though it didn’t make her feel any better.

“Or-or maybe they just don’t want to-to bother you?” Fitz continued, jumping when the stick he was working on sparked at him. “No. Stop it. Stop it. You’re meant to be working.” He scolded the stick when it kept sparking. “Even Bobbi’s bloody weapons are deadly and she’s not even using them.”

“Hey, I can’t help you there, I’ve got my own problems to figure out.” Fitz was just grumbling incoherently when she left the tech-lab.

* * *

May led a team at one infiltration point - that included Hunter. Bobbi led another team. Skye took her tentative team of Caterpillar’s in through a side entrance. It was their first big operation since she’d started training them.

Skye really should have known that something was going to go wrong when both of them had been in one of their _moods_ that morning.

It started with Mack making a comment about how they were going to celebrate that night when Ward had finally been taken care of. She hadn’t been focussing on the conversation, but whatever Hunter said made her Caterpillar’s glance around nervously and look at her funny.

Bobbi had snapped back. Hunter had started to say something - probably an insult or snide remark going by the mood he was in - but Coulson cut in before it could turn into a full-on fight.

That should have been the second clue that it was going to be a bad day.

* * *

The third clue was when Mack was shot - non-fatal, but it was enough that he was sidelined for the rest of the op.

* * *

Skye couldn’t ignore it anymore when Bobbi and Hunter started bickering. Coulson tried to get them to focus, May threatened bodily harm, her Caterpillar’s were exhausted from their first real fight.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on with you two, but can you figure it out when Ward is dead?” She snapped through the comms earning two mumbled apologies.

That lasted seven minutes.

“There’s a really-a really big heat signature coming towards you, Bobbi.” Fitz reported over the comms.

“Great information, Mate, who d’you think it is? Hagrid? The Giant from the beanstalk?” Hunter scoffed.

“He’s just saying what he sees, Hunter, no need to be an ass.” Bobbi defended which quickly dissolved into more bickering.

“Seriously.” Skye cut in as she directed two of her team silently to search a room and pointed two to watch her back as she headed down the hall. “Neither of you are getting laid tonight if you don’t shut up.”

That made two cries of indignation sound through the comms.

The Caterpillar’s started whispering amongst themselves, but it was pointless to whisper when everything they said was broadcasted through the comms. They were confused and weirded out by her relationship with Bobbi and Hunter. She gritted her teeth and silenced them with a glare as she rounded the corner into another hallway.

Hunter made a strangled noise as if he was going to tear into the Caterpillar’s but was cut off - May probably hit him to keep him quiet. Bobbi just let out a long, low breath and she could hear the sound of several gunshot. The blonde liked to take her anger out with violence.

“Skye, you’re closing in on the secured room.” Fitz was the next one to speak after a nice, long, awkward silence. “Remember to aim for the face this time, yeah?”

“Trust me, Ward isn’t leaving that room alive.” Skye could remember every time she’d had to take the kill shot, from her very first - Donnie Gill still haunted her - but Ward she going to take a sick pleasure in knowing he wasn’t alive anymore.

“Is it wrong to shoot a dead man?” Hunter wondered.

“Going in.” Skye reported, “in three, two...”

Coulson was sure that even Romanoff would be impressed by Skye’s comprehensive swearing vocabulary.

It was a full three minutes, a shaking building, and a series of gunshots and fractured walls before Skye calmed down enough to report that the lone person in the secured room they’d thought was Ward was an unconscious Ian Quinn. The billionaire that had put two bullets in her stomach. No trace of Ward.

* * *

Coulson had forbidden Bobbi from _interrogating_ Quinn when they secured him down in Vault D. He’d also restricted Hunter from going down, and May as well for good measure.

* * *

When they couldn’t kill Quinn the two of them had become increasingly possessive of Skye. It wouldn’t have been so bad if they hadn’t kept arguing every second making it impossible for her to be around them both at the same time.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on with you two, but for the love of God, figure it out.” Skye finally snapped when she couldn’t even enjoy their weekly movie without them bickering the whole time. “I love you both, I really do.” She insisted sincerely, if not aggravatedly. “But, you’re getting toxic to be around and it’s driving me insane, so if this is what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life it’s going to be pretty fucking miserable.”

* * *

“I mean, it’s not like I **want** to be jealous.” Bobbi was with Fitz in the garage as he tinkered under the hood of one of the SUV’s. They’d bonded when she was injured and he helped her with her PT. “And logically I know I don’t have a reason to be, but sometimes it just happens, you know?”

“Ha-have you tried, um... Have you tried talking about it?” Fitz poked his head out from under the hood, his blue eyes full of frowns.

“What do you think I’m doing?” She kicked a leg out at him playfully. “Think I’m here for the stellar company?”

“I’ll have you know many people find me to be a delight.” Fitz huffed, shooting a glare at her. “I mean-I mean have you talked to Skye and Hunter about it?”

“Have I talked to Skye and Hunter about how I randomly get jealous for no reason when they spend time together? That’s a no.”

“Maybe you should?” The Scotsman suggested, “what could it hurt?”

* * *

Hunter just stayed in his _mood_ until it led to another argument that resulted in Skye finally - **FINALLY** \- figuring out what was wrong.

She was actually kind of embarrassed it took her so long.

* * *

Skye was a pretty easy-going person - if she did say so herself - and Lance pretended to be, but everything had to be just so for him or he got pissy. Bobbi didn’t even pretend, she exuded dominance...

That was the problem, Skye was in a relationship with two dominants who got possessive and became assholes when they thought it was threatened. Really, it was no surprise their marriage hadn’t worked out - she _was_ kind of surprised that they hadn’t killed each other - because they both had to be right. They had to be right, in control, the one in charge.

Skye wasn’t exactly submissive in the relationship - she could be just as assertive as either of the others - but maybe Bobbi and Hunter needed to be put in their place?

* * *

Coulson politely requested that if they were going to resolve their relationship issues that way, could they please not destroy his base at the same time.

Hunter, Skye and Bobbi were too content to care about structural damage and scarred Agents.

Lance wasn’t insecure about his role in the relationship anymore; as a result he stopped being a grouchy asshole. Bobbi had said she would go straight to them if she got jealous for any reason again. Skye decided that she kind of liked being in control of two such dominant people. Especially in bed where she could use her powers to pin them down and they couldn’t fight back.

That was a great way to sort out their problems.

* * *

The next time they started getting moody Skye took them to the cabin in the woods Coulson had sent her to with the Hulk-sized fist in the wall. That place was pretty indestructible.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't mean to continue this, it just sort of happened. May write another installment of straight up sex to detail Skye's resolution methods. :P  
> I figure Bobbi is definitely a top so she gets jealous and doesn't know how to handle it when everything doesn't go her way.  
> Hunter's a top in my head too, it's why he has so much trouble with orders and authority.  
> Skye could go either way, but since she's with two tops she usually just lets them run things, but when she wants to she can top them both (and they both kind of love it when she does).


End file.
